Fowl Play
by C0d3r3d32
Summary: The Jade Palace and the town is under attack, and Shifu is gone! Will the Five and Dragon Warrior stop them? Also goes to show treachery can come from unexpected places. Please read and review.


**DISCLAIMER:** Kung Fu Panda and its characters are owned by DreamWorks.

Chapter 1

DONG!...

"Whoa, what the, how the heck did I miss the morning gong?"I said to myself slowly awakening. "Wait it's still dark outside'_-_DONG!.._ '_Don't sound anoth"_-_DONG!

As fast I could, I threw on my clothes, grabbed my staff and was out the door. I ran out along side Tigress, way ahead of everybody else, especially Po. Who was probably still asleep. But to my surprise he met us out at the court yard. Since he hadn't been here long the only reason po ran out here in the first place was because he heard us running out.

"Whats going on?" the panda asked. "Three gongs, signals the town is under attack."I said quickly.

"Oh that's not good," He said.

I chuckled to myself sensing the slight bit of fear in the mighty Dragon warrior's voice. Who now was pacing back and forth.

"Of course they have to attack when Master Shifu is gone on a goodwill mission." Crane said. "Ya really, well Po I suppose you're in charge." Viper added.

"Me? Whoa, c'mon can't Tigress lead us into battle?" Po asked still pacing.

"Now, now _master _I couldn't possibly beat the tactical prowess of the _Dragon Warrior, _now could I?" Tigress said mockingly letting out one of her rare smiles.

It didn't take a master to tell that she still hadn't warmed up to Po being chosen by Master Oogway to be entrusted with the dragon scroll.

"Well when you put it like that I guess I migh-" "MOVE" I shouted, slapping po out of the way of a flaming boulder with my staff. "Man I had enough with that staff from the very first day monkey." Po said surprisingly angrily.

"Sorry Po I just didn't think that you would have gotten out of the way" I said back. By this time we really needed to see what was really going on down there.

We walked over to the stairs, and I could see how instantly angry Tigress was. She looked like she could blow up the army with her stare.

But not only was the town under attack, it was already majorly taken over. Along with a large lightning storm in the distance, it was a horrific sight.

"How could this have happened without us knowing?" I heard tigress say under her breath. But what really surprised me was Po.

"Alright guys you want me to lead? Then I'll lead." Po said. "Crane, you scout the area, find out what were dealing with. Ok?"

"Ok." Crane replied and gracefully leaped into the air and disappeared into the crisp, cool night.

By this time most of the villagers were now up to where we were in the courtyard.

"Go, up and stay in the Hall of Warriors!" Mantis yelled.

"Mantis!" Po said "Sneak down to the village and see if they have taken any villagers hostage!" he finished. "Sir!" And with that Mantis ran out of sight.

"Zeng!" Tigress said, "Find the doctor and tell him to tend to the wounded."

"Uh, y- yes m-mam." He said nervously.

I guessed we had about an hour before dawn.

"Hey Po?" Tigress asked, "Are those villagers at the end of the stairway?"

"Ya I think so, and they look like they are being used as meat shields." Po said, flinching at the growl Tigress gave him for the 'meat shield' comment.

"Let's go and get them real quick." He added. And with that the four of us sprinted down the stairs. Now seeing that the villagers, who were now tied to poles, were lightly guarded. But what I still didn't understand is how the attackers got here under our noses, I smelled foul play, but that thought would have to wait.

Before they could blink the alligator and boar who were guarding the hostages were sent hurtling into a nearby building. Not long after that the villagers were untied, and were running up to the palace via Tigress's command.

And about this time Crane landed next to us. "Alright it's from what I can tell just a bunch of mercenaries paid off to attack us for some reason." He said still panting.

"Ok let's head back up to the palace, and when mantis gets back well plan a proper counter attack. Ok, sound good?" Po asked. We all nodded and headed back up to the palace.

Chapter 2: General Kaowski

"Ya know Po, you really took charge out there." I said, now at the top of the stairs.

"Hey thanks monkey I just did what I thought Shifu would have done." Po said cheerfully, almost forgetting the matter at hand.

"Guys, hey I couldn't find any villagers." Mantis yelled still running up the stairs.

"What? Surely there are more villagers who didn't make it up." Tigress said. "It doesn't make any sense. Why are they doing this?" She hissed.

She was trying to hide the fact that she could barely control her anger. I was able to pick up on this by the way she was flexing her claws in and out. "We have to do something; we just can't sit here and do NOTHING!" She shouted, ignoring the stares she got.

"Calm down tigress." Po said, and to my surprise she didn't rip his head off, she only shot him a death stare. "I say we wait it out till morning, then make a plan and execute it once we are rested and our bellies full." He suggested. Everyone except Tigress nodded, "You go ahead, I'll catch up." Tigress said.

So with that Po, Mantis, Viper, and Crane left for bed. I was the only one, however, who knew Tigress's true intentions.

"Tigress," I said, "I'm not going to stop you." She looked at me intently, "But I am going to ask you to reconsider." I said almost at a whisper. When she said nothing I continued, "Going out there by yourself would be suicide." I finished.

"But I have to know where the missing villagers are, and what happened to them." Now it was my turn to say nothing, "And you're right, you're not going to stop me."

(A/N: Switch to third person.)

And with that monkey walked off, and as soon as he was out of sight, Tigress bolted for the village. _I really hope he doesn't tell the others. _Tigress thought, _the last thing I need is the panda on by back…I work better by myself. _

Sooner than she had expected, she was cautiously entering the village. Tigress was glad however, that no one had noticed the missing guards who were still laying against a wall, she wasn't entirely sure they didn't kill them. _I need to take this slow and steady, _she thought to herself.

As soon as she finished the thought, came an ox mercenary around the corner of a building. With a swift head kick followed with a double open palmed punch, Tigresses favorite move. The ox was down for the count.

Now she had made it to po's fathers noodle shop, which like everything else had been raided and destroyed. _Mercenaries, they have no respect for anyone or anything, but not for long if I have anything to say about it, _Tigress thought.

Clang! Crack! _Those sounds are coming from the noodle shop. _She thought, this angered her even more. _I'm going to teach him a lesson that he'll never forget. _So with that she crept into the dismembered shop, kicked the door open and took her signature stance. In the darkness she could see a large figure with big green eyes just standing looking at the master. Tigress decided it was best to break the ice. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She growled, bearing her teeth.

"Who am I?… I am General Kaowski, leader of this fine group of mercenaries an-"

"Id hardly call it a fine group, the ones I faced barley put up a fight." Tigress shot out. She smirked when she saw the Generals eye twitch. "So why are you here and who paid you?"Tigress said.

"Na I can't tell you that, and you know that," The General replied.

"Good that means I get to beat it out of you." Tigress spat, and with the crackle of a lightning strike she could see that the figure was a large wolf and with another lightning strike, and a growl she lunged at the General. Because it was dark again she couldn't see much of him so she aimed a drop kick at the only thing she could see, his eyes. With a thud the kick connected heavily, sending him halfway through the wall.

To get a better look at her adversary, as soon as he got up, with a combination of kicks and punches, she flipped him out of the kitchen into the pouring rain.

"Ow kitty that hurt." The general said through the rain. Tigress could now see that the general was dressed in eccentric armor, who also could take a hit. She guessed that it may take a few more head kicks to take this guy down.

So that's what she did, the master of tiger style jumped behind the wolf, and before he could turn around, she landed a roundhouse kick from hell right to the wolfs skull.

"Ha ha, wow I expected no less from master Tigress. But I have to say you have surprised me thus far." He said picking himself up off the floor.

_You haven't seen anything yet. _Tigress thought, and ran at him and placed a precise series of punches, that with a soft crack from his nose, she knew he wasn't getting back up. But somehow he did, _Gotta hand it to the guy, he's one tough son of a-. _

BAM! In a split second the general got up and snap kicked Tigress in the side.

"Agh!" Tigress yelled, _how did he move that fast? _She thought to herself, trying not to look surprised, or hurt.

"He he, your fast, but not fast enough." The General spat.

"Do your worst," Tigress spat back.

"Ok" and that the wolf lunged at her.

Tigress was able to block most of his punches and even get a couple of her own in, but this guy was fast.

_I can't hold this up for much longer it's going to be dawn soon and I need to get back up to the palace. _Tigress thought quickly, and picked up a wok and hurtled it at his head. While he was distracted Tigress ran at him with all her might and with a flurry of fur and fury, she kicked, jabbed, punched, and clawed. But the lone wolf just would not go down.

"Alright cat I have had enough of this time to end it." The general said. With a leg sweep and a punch to her stomach while she was still in the air, Tigress was sent flying into a nearby building. The wolf walked over to her and said "When you wake up crawl back to your friends."

"What do you mean _when _I wa-." But before she could finish with the lightning dancing all around them the general knocked her out.

"Man that's some storm." Po said flinching at every strike of lightning.

"Ya, hey has anyone seen Tigress?" Viper asked. Everyone except monkey shook their heads.

"Hey Mantis," Crane whispered, "Why don't you go and look for her."

"Oh I'm sure she's fine, just held up in a building waiting out the storm." Mantis said. But with a look from Viper, "oh alright," Mantis stormed out.

Mantis couldn't risk yelling for the missing master. But instead he used a special sound, which resembled a cricket on steroids, which was a call that he made up to tell the team where he was.

He hoped that Tigress would hear it and come to him. But through the rain it would be hard to hear anything.

Then there was a series of lightning strikes, like Mantis had never seen before. Every half a second a large strike of lightning was assaulting the buildings around him. Then as if on cue the lightning stopped.

When his ears stopped ringing, he heard footsteps. Mantis pressed himself against a nearby wall and waited for the individual to round the corner. As soon as the figure came into view, thanks to another strike of lightning, he could see that the figure was a large bloodied up wolf. _That's odd, maybe Tigress beat him up, if so and he escaped, she would head back up to the palace. _Mantis thought. He still wasn't sure but Shifu taught them that if their mission is compromised by an escapee to return to base, or in this case the jade palace.

Or at least he hoped that she worked her way up. But he would be sorely mistaken.

Chapter 3: Unexpected treachery

"What happened? Ohh my head," Tigress groaned. By now the rain was steady and the lightning had stopped._ I have to get back up to the palace,_ She thought. On her way up she checked herself for injuries, she guessed that one of her ribs might have been slightly cracked; and her leg hurt like hell from that leg kick, and her nose was bloodied.

When she made it up to the palace, Viper was the first to see her.

"Tigress! What happened?" viper screeched. "We sent mantis to go and find you, but he never could."

"I was in the noodle shop and confronted the leader of this group, and well obviously he was pretty strong." Tigress said. She wasn't much for showing humility but she had to admit she, got her butt handed to her.

Viper helped Tigress up to the healing room, where the rest of the five joined them.

"Tigress you could have been killed and you know he let you go." Crane said.

"Ya I know, but I had him I just don't know how he could still stand." Tigress replied, "I mean I unleashed everything I had on him, connected a lot too, three or four kicks to the HEAD! Let alone the punching and scratching. That was one strong wolf, oh and his name was General Kaowski" She added.

"It was a fool's errand to go out there by yourself, Tigress." Mantis said, "But anyway did you find any-wait did you say wolf?"

"Ya a big one, oh and for the villagers I guess there aren't any left down there," Tigress sighed. _I'll just leave out the fact that I just wanted revenge. _She thought.

"When I went down there I saw a big wolf bloodied up, and in cool looking amour, I thought you beat him up and he escaped and that you would return here." Mantis said.

Then as if icing on the cake, Po walked in.

"Tigress what happened we were so worried, how did this happen?" Po yelled, "Tigress I'm goi-."

"PO! You're only making my headache worse, ok? I'm fine for now I'll explain later." Tigress interrupted. "Well it doesn't seem like anything is broken, or cracked for that matter." Mantis said. _Well that's good, could of sworn he cracked my rib, or my nose, _Tigress thought.

"Well anyway, we developed a plan," po said a little quieter, "we decided that a direct approach was in this case best. ' with the six of us in pairs of two, mantis and I, viper with crane, and you Tigress with monkey." Po said

_Not a bad plan, _Tigress thought, _at least I'm not with Po._

"We will go down and start out as a group, but split up into the smaller ones as soon as we hit the edge of the town, crane said that there were about one to two thousand mercenaries. 'Not a whole lot but enough to give us a good fight." Po said trying to sound tough.

"Alright so when do we go?" Tigress said eager to finish what she started.

"After breakfast." Po chuckled.

Only now Tigress realized that she was really hungry, and that she should have eaten dinner last night. "Ok let's not take too long they are still destroying things down there."

After breakfast Tigress and the others felt much better.

"Ok you guys ready?" Crane said.

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"Yup."

"Right On!"

"Sure."

And with that the six assembled in the Palace Arena, where Po first joined the furious five, only to find that the invading army was at their door step. All two thousand of General Kaowski's finest mercenaries, lined up down the stairs, ready to take on the Furious Five and the mighty Dragon Warrior.

"Zeng!" Po yelled, "Zeng! Where is he?"

"ZZEENNG!" Tigress Roared, next thing they knew the goose was falling out of the sky at their feet. Tigress gave Po a smirk, who returned it by sticking his tongue out.

"Zeng where were you?" Po asked.

"M-me I-I was down um, uh looking for uh, noodles, ya I was looking for noodles!" Zeng replied, everyone except Po wasn't convinced.

"Noodles, you were really looking for nood-wait never mind, go find Master Shifu, tell him what's going on here, and that we've got this under control. But to please hurry up." Po commanded

"Y-yes sir." Zeng replied, and rather ungracefully flew off.

"Alright for me where we are standing was the beginning of my journey, and now this could be the end of it. But whatever happens, I just want you guys to know it's been one heck of a ride." Po announced. "Let's teach these guys a lesson, oh and as for the plan, screw it lets do what we do best, and kick some evil butt!"

"Nice speech," Tigress chuckled.

"Eh I try. Alright enough talk lets fight!" Po said.

As Po was running towards the stairs he tripped and did what he does best and rolled down, taking out a few dozen soldiers in the process.

Tigress and the five started slowly fighting through the army, Tigress would kick one in the air and Crane would pick them up and hurtle them down the steps. While Mantis would use his speed to disorient and confuse his enemies while Viper would sneak up from behind and take them out. And Monkey just used his staff to beat the crap out of people.

Po was utilizing his belly to take out, multiple combatants, all the while working his way back up to meet with the five.

Soon he made it back, and the battle was at a stalemate. The six warriors stopped to catch their breath, "Wow these guys are a bit harder than they look." Po said at the point of hyperventilating, _man I've really got to work on my endurance. _He thought

"Hey guys I was just thinking," Monkey said, "and I wonder if Zengs suspicious attitude and the Generals Army getting here under our noses are related."

"I don't know, but Zeng doesn't seem like the treacherous kind, just insecure." Viper included.

"Ya I guess so." Monkey said who still wasn't convinced. Now the six were slightly rested up, and were ready to fight.

"Whether we have a traitor or not that doesn't matter now, let's finish the rest of these guys off and get to the General." Tigress growled.

They nodded and headed out, with Tigress throwing the first blow. It had become a game amongst the five to whoever lands the first shot, doesn't have to do chores for a week. So the rest of the five were cursing under their breath, but Po hadn't been included in the game because he never knew about it.

For hour after hour, the warriors fought through the invading army. Until they had finally made it down to the end of the stairs, and to their ultimate goal, General Kaowski.

By this time dawn had come and past and the sun was high in the sky.

"So this is the rest of the Furious Five and the legendary Dragon Warrior, a little bigger than I thought, but who am I to judge a warrior based on his size." The General said all too calmly.

"So does that mean I don't get to judge you by your looks because I've seen prettier things in the bathroom." Po shot back making the others chuckle.

The Generals calm demeanor quickly faded away. "So I suppose all six of you will be taking me on. HMM?"

"You've got that right _General, _and this time you are going down." Tigress hissed, and flexed her claws.

"Well alrighty then, be that way." Kaowski said, and lunged at Po. A big mistake, as soon as he hit Po with a flying kick, he simply bounced off, and flew upwards. Tigress jumped in the air to pursue the flying wolf, when she reached him he was already falling back towards the ground. Before they hit they exchanged punches and kicks, and a second before they hit the earth Tigress got onto the Generals back and rode him face first into the ground.

"Oo oo tag me in!" mantis said.

"Oh just jump in there." Po laughed.

And Mantis did as Po said; he picked up the wolf and threw him around in a fashion that resembled what he did to Po when they sparred. Then finished by kicking him into the noodle shop almost taking down the building.

_Great now I get to fix that, _Po thought.

"Alright guys lets finish him!" Viper yelled. And so they did, Viper coiled around him pinning his arms to his side. Monkey hit him a couple times in the head with his staff, and Tigress drop kicked him as soon as Viper let go. Crane picked him up and flew him so far into the sky, even Tigress and her keen vision, couldn't see them.

But soon she could see the big wolf because he was plummeting to the earth.

BAM!

After a few seconds the mineral moaned.

"Alright general, you're going to tell us how you got here and who paid you right now or you're going to get the full fury of all of us!" Tigress snarled

"Well if you m-*cough* m-ust know nobody sent me, I just felt like seeing if I take the Five and the Dragon Warrior." The General replied, "And as for how I got in here just look behind that bush."

Monkey walked over and looked behind the bush, "I knew it." He said, and proceeded to pull the trembling goose out from behind the bush.

"ZENG?" the rest of the team said together.

"Your little slave told me how to get here and all but rolled out the red carpet for us." Kaowski added.

"But Zeng why?" Viper asked still in shock.

Monkey set him down,

"Because I was sick and tired of y-you people treating me like CRAP!" he yelled, which surprised the team yet again.

Then what really rendered the team speechless was the jab aimed at Po who caught a few of the goose's feathers in between is thumb and index finger.

"Hey Tigress?" Po asked.

"What is it Po?" Tigress said, keeping an eye on the general.

"Have you ever seen anybody Wuxi finger hold a goose?" Po asked slowly raising his pinkie.

"WHA-."

"Skadoosh." The panda said lowering his pinkie.

BOOOOOM

"Po you jackass! *Cough*" Tigress yelled, barely seeing through the dust and feathers caused by the devastating move.

As soon as the dust cleared, the team could see that the general was no longer there. Tigress was about to go and find him, but Crane stopped her. "Let him go, when the time is right well go and find him."

"Ya lets head back up to the palace, I'm starving!" Po added.

After a satisfying dinner, they heard a knock at the door, and saw their master standing in the door way.

"SHIFU!" they yelled.

"Ok from now on I'm never leaving you all alone," Master Shifu said sternly.

"But Master General Kaowski attacked-." Viper was saying before Shifu cut her off. "I know what happened," he laughed.

"I'm just glad you are all right. Oh and by the way where is Zeng? I need to give him something." Shifu asked not getting why the entire room had busted out with laughter.

Thanks for reading, please review and maybe I'll write another one. Oh and if you didn't get the title I used the wrong fowl on purpose.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kung Fu Panda and its characters are owned by DreamWorks.


End file.
